


I see your monsters, I'll chase them away

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wanda Manes was no stranger to her husbands cruelty and she tried to shield her children from it the best she could, but when he crosses a serious line that puts multiple people in danger she has to make the choice to finally do something against him or allow his viciousness to continue.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	I see your monsters, I'll chase them away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing but i had a dream and the idea of putting it to a story of sorts wouldn't let me be so please pardon any mistakes in sure there will be many.
> 
> I'm not sure if i can summarize this properly basically Jesse brings home a young Michael in order to raise Alex against his kind early on but his wife isn't going to allow that nonsense for long. 
> 
> If that makes sense at all. If not i apologize for any confusion. Characters may be out of character. This is mostly for my own sanity as i need to write our what's in my mind. Hopefully someone enjoys if not I apologize again but here it is. Chapters may be quite short as I get my thoughts for this sorted. Thank you.

Wanda Manes stiffened involuntarily as she heard her husband pull into the driveway. She wasn't necessarily afraid of him, not for herself at least. There had been plenty of times that she could of left him, probably should have, but she couldn't leave her children behind like that. She thought about running off with Alex multiple times, her other children were older and were already becoming more like their father, but Jesse would probably find them eventually.

Jesse yelled for Alex as soon as he entered the house and Alex ran to meet him. Wanda walked over to them to see what it was Jesse was wanting. She saw he was standing there with a young boy she had never seen before. He had wild curly hair and panic filled eyes.

"What's going on? Who is this boy?"

Jesse ignored her and turned his always serious eyes to Alex as he motioned to the boy next to him. 

"This thing here is not human. It can not speak. It is your job to train it. See what you can teach it, study it, report your findings to me. Use any means necessary."

Alex's eyes widened as he looked at the boy who looked even more scared. Wanda shook her head in disbelief.

"This is a young child. Where did you even find him? Did you kidnap him?"

Jesse turned his intense gaze onto Wanda. "Alex is six now. It's time he learned the truth about aliens. You'll monitor his progress, interfere only when necessary."

Jesse left the room without another word and Wanda looked between Alex and the terrified boy standing in front of her. She crouched in front of the boy with her hands out in a sign of peace.

"Hey, you're okay. Do you have a name?"

The boy stared blankly at her and Alex walked closer. "Dad said he can't talk. Do you understand us?"

The boy nodded but still said nothing. Wanda brought the boy into the living room and he sat on the couch. She glanced back to the stairs to make sure Jesse was not coming back in before she leaned closer to the boy to whisper to him. 

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now. But you're safe here, I won't let you get hurt."

Alex nodded next to her. "Same, I want to help, I don't want to be like daddy."

Wanda smiled sadly at Alex and went to get a blanket for the boy on the couch. Even if her husband was right and he was an alien he was also a child. And she wasn't about to let a child be harmed, not when she could do something to keep it from happening. She just needed a plan.


End file.
